The Eyes That Will Never Fade in My Heart
by Katsumi Batei
Summary: Naruto is a famous rockstar making his first tour to Japan. Two years ago he ran into a man and it was love at first sight but he never got his name or where he was from. Two years later his waiter is non other than... NaruSasu Lemon in later chapter
1. eyes

**Ok this is my first fanfiction and I would like to say this is dedicated to my grandmother who died in 2004, I will always miss you.**

* * *

"Hey you guys got everything you need?" Naruto asked as he turned to his best friends/ fellow band members: Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Man, I can't freakin wait! Our first tour in Japan is gonna kickass!!!" Kiba shouted as he boarded the sleek looking black jet. His enthusiasm was shared by the crew, but it was about five in the morning so everyone was still quite sleepy and yawning every other second. Nevertheless, they were making their first tour to Japan. Basically the plan was to start in Tokyo and go to other major cities during their stay.

The guys made their way in to the cabin. Kiba flopped down on the black Lazy Boy near the rear and flipped on the T.V. set. Choji and Shikamaru sat down at the table and continued the game of chess they started in the limo. The flight from L.A. to Tokyo would take about a day, so Naruto decided to get some sleep. He laid down on one of the sofas, closed his eyes, and quickly nodded off.

_*Flashback*_

"_What'ch ya think guys?! best day ever?!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he ate the last bite of his hot dog._

"_You bet Naruto! now, to the roller coaster!!" Kiba excitedly pointed towards the humongous blue and yellow coaster._

"_Calm down Kiba. Let's rest a while. I'm beat." Choji said as he sat down on a bench so he could rest._

"_Ah, come on Choji! It's a great day for a fair. Let's go Shikamaru..." Kiba pulled the tired boy in the direction of the coaster, but he wouldn't budge._

"_I have to agree with Choji on this one Kiba" he protested as he lazily joined Choji on the bench._

"_Welllll, while you guys take a break, I'm going to get some drinks. Who wants what?" Naruto had his wallet pulled out and was ready to take orders._

"_Pepsi."_

"_Lemonade."_

"_Water."_

"_...and an Icee for me. Ok, I'll be right back with..."Naruto had turned around and he had run right into a boy his age with raven colored hair. The collision had caused Naruto to drop his wallet, and cause both of the boys to land on the ground flat on their backs._

"_Sorry." they both said at the same time while trying to sit up right, but they both kept their heads hung low. The raven-hair boy must have been Japanese, because of his accent. Then both Naruto and the raven-hair boy reached for Naruto's wallet at the same time. Their hands met on the wallet and their movements abruptly stopped._

"_Sorry," they said again. They looked up, to see who exactly they had run into, and they met each other's gaze. Naruto could not break his gaze from the boy, and the boy could not break his gaze from Naruto. Naruto could not look away from the raven-hair boy's onyx black eyes that were black, blacker than a moonless, starless night sky. Yet his eyes still twinkled with a light brighter than that of the brightest star. Before long, the two boys found themselves blushing. The raven-hair boy scrambled to get up and bowed._

"_Sorry..." he said again and a few other words that were inaudible but sounded like Japanese. Then he quickly ran off in the opposite direction. He left Naruto on the ground, alone thinking to himself._

'_Who was that guy...?'_

_*End Flashback*_

"Hey Naruto... _Naruto _... Naruto ...... NARUTO!!!! WAKE-THE-HELL-UP!" Kiba shouted in Naruto's ear and then gave him a good slap on the face.

"W-what?! Where am I? And what the hell was that for!?" Naruto questioned as he rubbed his cheek while shaking an angry fist at Kiba; who was definitely annoyed.

"Ok first, you're on the bus, we had to drag your lazy ass off the plane because you wouldn't wake up." He pointed his figure right in between Naruto's eyes, which made Naruto look cross eyed."Second, we're in Tokyo, Japan for the 'I'm Still Here' tour idiot!"

"Ya, that's right..." Naruto sounded troubled and Kiba picked up on it.

"Hey bud, everything all right?"

"Ya..." Kiba wasn't buying it.

"_Naruto?"_

"It's nothing major. I just had this weird dream. Remember that one time we went to the fair?"

"That was right around the time, no, right before we got our contract. Am I right?" Kiba asked with his chin cradled in the nook between his thumb and index figure, while he stood in a thinking pose.

"Yep, and-by-the-way, where's Shikamaru and Choji?" The still slightly disoriented blonde looked around and could not see the two.

"They're in the café." Kiba pointed to the little bistro across the parking lot.

"Oh, and don't forget your sunglasses, we don't want a repeat of what happened in Nashville" Kiba flipped his own sunglasses down from the top of his head to cover his own eyes while Naruto grabbed his own.

"Kiba, don't even get me started on what happened in Nashville. If I remember correctly that was your fault"

"Ok, ok, ok, forget what I said and lets go, I'm starving" The two quickly exited the R.V. and made their way across the parking lot.

* * *

The café was busier than normal for a regular day. For some strange reason more people were showing up than usually. Sasuke was one of the newbie waiters working at the little bistro that day. He had been working there for about a month now.

Sasuke had onyx black eyes, raven black hair and was quite feminine, so feminine in fact that if he wore girl's clothes you would swear he was one. But not today, he was wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt.

"Yo, Sasuke-kun, can you take table five for me? I kinda have my hands full at the moment."

"Sure Saya, have you taken their order yet?"

"Nope," Saya said playfully.

Sasuke walked over to the cozy little table by the window that looked out onto the street near the front door. There were four men sitting at the table chatting away. The first man had dark chocolate brown hair that was quite short but he had somehow put it up in a high ponytail. The second had swirls on his checks and his hair was a caramel brown color that seemed to stick up by its self in three spikes. The third had a large red upside down triangle under each of his eyes, his hair was a dark brown, short, shaggy and not to mention everywhere. The fourth had bright yellow bushy hair but that was all Sasuke could make out because the blonde had his head lying on the table buried in a menu, intently reading. The four were average build. They all wore warm clothes, because of the cold snowy weather and sunglasses. Sasuke took them as tourists they definitely looked the part.

"What can I get you today gentlemen?" Sasuke asked them in Japanese.

"Hot tea please."

"Tea for me too."

"Coffee, as black as you can make it."

"Same as him."

Sasuke was surprised at how well the four men spoke Japanese. It was flawless. For some reason Sasuke thought he knew the blonde man, but he couldn't think of where. So he pushed the thought to the back of his mind, and went to go fetch their order.

* * *

After a few minutes Naruto lifted his head off the table and out of his menu. He set his menu down on the table and began to rise out of his seat by the window.

"Oi, Naruto, where ya going?" Shikamaru asked as he looked up from his book. The group was still waiting for their order.

"Just going to the bathroom, Shik', I'll be right back guys." Naruto walked down the aisle and rounded the corner. Turning the corner had blocked his vision for only a second but it only took him a second to run into one of the waiters, more specifically his waiter.

The force of the impact made the waiter drop the order, caused Naruto to lose his glasses and sent both of the dazed men to the floor.

* * *

There were broken shards of glass from the cups scattered on the dark hardwood floors. Tea and coffee was spilled everywhere.

'_I'm so going to get fired for this' _Sasuke thought to himself as he tried to think of a way to explain himself.

"I'm ve..." Sasuke stopped mid word as his eyes met with those of who he collided with. He could recognize those eyes in a heartbeat and his heart was beating a hundred miles per hour. They were the bright sapphire blue eyes that reminded him of the bright blue ocean, the beautiful eyes that haunted his dreams. These were the eyes that he hoped, longed, would have died to see again for two long years.

Sasuke had just opened his mouth, ready to say something when...

"Oh my god!" he heard a girl scream "It's Uzumaki Naruto from Ramen Revolution!!"

Now the collision had made a few curious heads turn, but this, this made the whole room turn and focus on the pair.

"Ah shit!" one of the men from Naruto's group rang out "Cover's blown. Guys lets go" and they quickly ran towards the conveniently located exit.

"Come on and hurry." Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and basically dragged the stunned man out of the café.

* * *

Naruto pulled the stunned waiter out of the café, across the parking lot and into the R.V. with fangirls hot on their heels. Once inside the safety of the bus, the door was quickly closed and Kiba quickly punched the gas, leaving the mob of fans in the parking lot.

"Oi, Naruto, why did ya bring him along?" Kiba asked looking puzzled.

"Umm..." Naruto hesitated "He's umm an old friend. I don't think you guys have met him yet". Naruto led the young gentleman to the sofa and they both sat down.

"Well nice ta met ya, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, bass"

"Shikamaru Nara, key board"

"Choji Akamichi, drums"

"Nice to meet you all," the boy said with a bow "I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

Just then Kiba's phone rang. It was Kakashi, their manager/agent.

"Naruto, will you take this call for me" Kiba tossed his phone over his shoulder and Naruto caught it.

"Hello... Oh hey Kakashi, what's up?...ya...ya...ok we'll be there soon... ok...'k bye." Naruto hung up the phone and tossed it back to Kiba, who was still driving. He caught it flawlessly.

"That was Kakashi, he wanted us to meet him at the studio for a photo shot, and lord knows what he has in store for us this time!"

"Alright, but they better have food, I'm starving." Choji's stomach was growling loud enough for everyone to hear. "We didn't get anything to eat"

* * *

**Alright end of chapter 1 please, please review I need feedback!!!!!!**


	2. Connections

**Hey You guys sorry it took so long but here is chapter two I promise you I will have chapter three up as soon as i get it typed and edited, **

**Hope you like it, Katsumi**

* * *

"Hey Kakashi, we're here!" Naruto called out as he opened the door to the studio. The guys and Sasuke followed him into the warm, colorful reception room.

"Damn! It's so freakin cold outside! I swear it's going to snow!" Kiba complained as he took off his jacket, the room was warm enough so he didn't need it. "What does the weatherman, have to say about the weather?"

"Well it's supposed to snow later today, Kiba...and may I ask who we have here?" Kakashi questioned. It was blandly obvious that he was talking about Sasuke.

"Oh this guy? He's Sasuke Uchiha, one of Naruto's old friends, I believe." Informed Kiba as he slung his arm around Sasuke's neck in an attempt to get him to relax; but, well... it did quite the opposite.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, my name is Kakashi Hatakai, I'm these numbskulls' manager" Kakashi happily extended his hand to shake Sasuke's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kakashi-san" Sasuke said kindly as he shook the masked man's hand.

"Now, let's get you guys to the set so you can meet the director and then get changed" Kakashi led the boys into a large room with many backdrops and props for all kinds of themes. They saw an average sized woman with short brown hair, wearing a very fashionable Visual Kei outfit; she was completely oblivious to the group's arrival of the group.

"Ah, Katsumi-san" Kakashi smiled as he tapped the distracted woman on the shoulder. She jumped a little and then turned to see who was trying to get her attention.

"Oh, Kakashi-kun, long time no see!" the lady shouted excitedly as she hugged the white haired man joyfully. "You look well, how have you been?"

"Hmmm, fine and like I promised, your models, Katsumi-san" Kakashi pointed towards the group of guys behind him.

"But, Kakashi-kun," Katsumi questioned as she looked at the group and then back at him. "You said that there would only be four, I see five"

"Oh, this one here isn't part of the band, he's just visiting" Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I see..." she rummaged through her belt purse, muttering something to herself under her breath. She pulled out a small business card and stuck it in Sasuke's face. "Here, if you ever want to get into modeling give me a call"

Sasuke took the card from her and placed it in his back pocket.

"So ..." Shikamaru interjected "Sorry to interrupt, but...what exactly are we going to do?"

"Oh yes, right, so you guys have one of two options ..." Katsumi clapped her hands and two women, each with an outfit in hand, came to her side. "We can do a classic J-rock theme, EGL, a.k.a. Elegant Gothic Lolita..." the first lady held up a lacy black dress that was very Victorian."... or you can do an animal theme, your choice." the second woman held up a pair of bright orange fox ears and a tail.

"That one!!!" the boys shouted simultaneously and quite loudly as they pointed to the ears and tail. They would not, I repeat would not, be caught dead in a dress, but they could live with the ears and tails.

"Alright, then it's decided an animal theme it is! Now off to get change, shoo, shoo" Katsumi lead them cheerfully to each of their individual dressing rooms.

* * *

A few minutes later, the guys were all dressed. Each of them where wearing a white tank top, a pair of skinny jeans with chains and a few other random accessories like necklaces and wristbands. The only main thing that varied between them was what animal they were. Choji was a butterfly with blue wings, Kiba a brown shaggy dog, Shikamaru a cute deer, and Naruto a bright orange fox.

"Oh My God, You guys are so cute!" Katsumi squealed. She had for some reason put on her own fox ears and tail that were a rust brown color. She led them to the set which was a backyard/outdoor theme. Along the way they thought to themselves "Are we sure she's a professional?"

"Alright we'll be doing the group shots first. So what I need you to do first is...."

* * *

It took about two long hours for them to do the group, and pair shoots, as well as the individual shots for Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. Kakashi had a surprise for Kiba; it was Akamaru, Kiba's pet dog, and best friend. They had just finished their time in front of the camera, so they were off to the side playing together.

"All right Kiba's done so, Naruto, you're next" Katsumi motioned for Naruto to come to the set.

For Naruto they had chosen an old metal playground slid. Behind the slid was a platform was placed so Naruto could sit or lay down without falling backwards. He climbed to the top and sat down on the top of the slid, posing for the camera.

"Like this?" he was sitting down, crossed legged with his hands in his lap.

"That's perfect..." Katsumi gave the thumbs up for the camera man to start clicking away, and the session began.

* * *

Sasuke stood on the side lines watching the group from afar; but he paid much more attention when ever Naruto was on set. Kiba and Akamaru saw the look in his eyes and figured something had to be up so they decided to test their little theory and give it a little "push". Kiba snickered away as he hooked Akamaru's leash to his collar and then gave him the handle. Kiba then somehow snuck behind Naruto, unnoticed, under the cover of a curtain. While Akamaru padded joyfully over to an un-expecting Sasuke.

"Arf arf!" Akamaru yelped happily as he pranced over to Sasuke, tail wagging, leash in mouth. Now no one had ever thought of telling Sasuke that Kiba and Akamaru were the tricksters of the group and that you had to be very cautions to anything that looked remotely suspicious, but now it was defiantly a little too late. Sasuke gave a carefree little smile and took the leash from Akamaru; not one of his smarter moves of the day. Akamaru gave a little cat grin and bolted towards the set, pulling a confused Sasuke along with him.

Sasuke struggled in an attempt to get Akamaru to stop, but that plan was utterly useless; the little dog was a lot stronger than he looked. He attempted to gain control, but it was futile as well. He lost his grip on the leash when he tripped over a very large cord lying firmly attached to the ground. He then somehow managed to do a 180 and fell flat on his back at the base of the slide.

Naruto leaned forward to see if the boy was all right, unaware that someone was right behind him.

"Are you all ri...?"He couldn't even finish his sentence when he heard Kiba shout something, and then push him forward. The momentum sent him down the slide and right on top of Sasuke. Then the camera flashed at the worst possible time ever.

* * *

Naruto blinked a few times trying to register what the hell had happened, thinking too himself "I'm so going to kill Kiba". The first thing he realized, when he could finally get his head on straight, was the fact that Sasuke directly underneath him. Even worse was the very, very awkward position they somehow managed to get themselves into; Sasuke was right underneath him on his back, Naruto's hands were right next to Sasuke's head, his knee was next to Sasuke's crotch area and their faces about two inches away from each other. It was unbelievably embarrassing, but Naruto couldn't help but think how cute Sasuke's face was, he looked absolutely adorable. They could sense many pairs of eyes glued to them, but one of them in particular stood out the most; they were Katsumi's and they were filled with lust and another emotion they recognized but could not name. Katsumi snapped her fingers, her eyes never leaving them. Two women grabbed Sasuke who was still disorientated, and proceeded to drag him off in the direction of the dressing rooms.

* * *

After a few very long anticipation filled minutes the women brought Sasuke back out, but now he was dressed in a white long sleeve t-shirt that was cut so his shoulders where exposed, jet black slacks, a pair of black cat ears, and a matching long black tail.

"Now you two just follow me" Katsumi grabbed the cat and the fox by their arms and took them away in the direction of an unoccupied set.

The set she brought them too was composed of a large pile of ratty looking blanket under an awning. The back drop was painted a rainy day grey and clear light blue streamers, which lightly shimmered in the light, were hung to make it look like it was raining heavily with no sign of letting up.

"Ummm, excuse me..." Sasuke interrupted with a small delicate and quiet voice "what are you going to have us do?"

"Well, you guys just looked so cute together, so I wanna try something with you two" her voice chimed with enthusiasm.

The two laid on their stomachs, side by side, tails entwined and eyes closed so it looked like they were asleep. Let's just say that some people know what they're talking about, they were absolutely cute together. The camera flashed once and the picture was taken.

"All right then, that's all I wanted to do so you're all free to go now" Katsumi waved them off the set "oh and Naruto, Sasuke's stuff is in your room. All right?"

"All right" Naruto replied as he walked with Sasuke walked towards the dressing room.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke chatted away as they quickly got dressed. Sasuke finished first so he laid down on the sofa to rest and wind down from all the excitement and stress of the day's events; meeting Naruto in the café, the photo shoot, it was almost too much. So he quickly nodded off.

* * *

Naruto finished getting dressed and walked over to the sofa where Sasuke slept. He could not resist how cute Sasuke looked as he innocently napped. He leaned in close and lightly gave Sasuke a small kiss on his lower lip. Naruto gently pulled away, he was surprised to find that the sleeping raven followed him as he pulled away. Naruto lend back forward and kissed him even more. He caressed Sasuke's bottom lip with his tongue asking for the next step, which he was given.

* * *

Sasuke felt someone kiss his lip lightly and the only one in the room was Naruto so it must had been him, it was bliss to him. He felt the blonds lips slowly move away from him, and he moved with them, not wanting it to end. Then felt Naruto kiss him on his lips even more and he grabbed the blonde's shirt, gripping it tightly. He felt a tongue move back and forth on his lower lip asking for entrance to his mouth.

He allowed the blond what he wanted and felt every inch or his mouth being explored by another, it felt like nothing he had ever felt before, it felt, so right to him. Sasuke wished it would never end, he wished they could stay like this forever, he could not had asked for anything better for his first kiss. Sadly a knock on the door interrupted their moment. The two tried to catch their breath and slow their beating hearts.

"Oi, are you two not done yet" it was Shikamaru. "Jesse we'll be waiting it the RV for you guys, so hurry up"

It took Naruto a minute to recover himself and then smiled gentle smile. He grabbed his stuff and Sasuke's stuff. He grabbed Sasuke by the hand and led him out the door.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it please R&R I would love to hear what you guys have to say even if it's negitive**


	3. When snow falls

**Katsumi: I'm sorry for the delay every one I've had this chapter and the next one written for a while but school work and tests got in the way and well I just have to finish typing and editing if it's not up in a month I don't know when I will put it up. Also chapter five has started to be written but I've been busy with reserch so-**

**Naruto: What do you mean reserch you've just been browing your friends yaoi novels and reading dou-**

**Katsumi: *Ties up Naruto and put him in another room* ahem like I said I've been doing reserch, so please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R&R, see you next time**

* * *

After the _"little"_ photo shoot incident that had caused a few interesting incidents and, the crew had gained one new member to their ranks. His name was Sasuke. He had been traveling with the group for about two and a-half weeks now. He and Naruto spent a lot of time together, so much in fact that they had become very close, almost inseparable. It was basically at the point where they were considered a couple. The other guys in the band were perfectly fine, a little surprised at first, but perfectly fine with Naruto having a boyfriend. They had been keeping the relationship on the down low, so not to attract any of attention from the media and not ruin the tour.

It was an early Saturday morning; Naruto was just waking up in the comfortable hotel bed. A small beam of light fluttered through the crack in the room darkening curtains and into his eyes. He found his arms around a still somewhat asleep Sasuke's waist, who was cuddled close to him.

"Morning sleepy head," Naruto softly purred as he pulled Sasuke closer to him, and rested his chin on Sasuke's head. "Did you sleep well?"

Sasuke's eyes slowly fluttered open as he stirred from his sleep. He let out a small, cute yawn as he gently wiped the sleep from his barely opened eyes.

"Of course I slept well," he snuggled closer into Naruto's chest for warmth "I've got you to keep me company, don't I?"

The two didn't say a single word; they laid there quietly, enjoying each other's company, and the silence. Naruto tilted Sasuke's face up gently and gave him a small kiss on the lips, then once again placed his chin on top of Sasuke's head. Unfortunately, like every other time, their moment was interrupted; this time the culprit was a loud knock on the door. Both Naruto and Sasuke let out a simultaneous sigh.

"Hey, time to get up you two!" They heard Choji's voice through the door, he also was drowsy and half-asleep like them, and then he let out a loud yawn. "Don't forget we have a concert latter tonight, so we're going to do some pre-concert shopping in Shibuya, so hurry up!"

"Alright Choji, tell Shikamaru and Kiba that we'll be down in the lobby in about, fifteen minutes" Naruto instructed and then gave Sasuke a light kiss on the forehead, regretting that they had to remove themselves from their quality time, again "Come on, let's go"

The two quickly got up, dressed, and ready for the day. They were dressed warmly for the cold and snowy weather that waited outside. They hurried down to the lobby to met Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji who were waiting patiently for them to arrive. Naruto had his arm wrapped around Sasuke's waist all the way from the room to the lobby and into the car. The crew climbed into their small convertible that Kakashi had rented for them, and made their way to Shibuya.

* * *

They reached Shibuya within a half-hour of leaving the hotel. In the car they had already agreed to split up and do some shopping by themselves this time, normally they went as a group. As a result, they left Sasuke and Naruto alone to spend time together.

"So where do you want to go next?" Naruto took a sip of his warm, yummy hot chocolate as he looked over at Sasuke.

"How about in there?" He pointed towards a little boutique a few doors down from the café they were sitting at with this glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Alright" they left the cafe and walked over to the front of the shop. Naruto opened the door, the doorbells chimed their quiet yet loud metallic chime that echoed through the store. As they walked in Naruto glanced over at two girls who were looking at them and chatting back and forth to each other.

"Oh, isn't he so cute?"

"Which one, the blond or the raven?"

"Well the blond is hot, but the raven is... well... kawaii!"

"Well then go talk to him"

"No way you"

"No you"

"You"

"Ok, both of us "

Naruto had something to say about this because unfortunately for them Sasuke was already taken by well yours truly, so Naruto placed his arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer. It had made Sasuke blush, because Naruto didn't normally do this kind of thing with people other than the band around. But it was meant as a warning to say _"Back off ladies he's mine!"_

"Woops," the second girl said with a small chuckle, and a grin "Looks like we're a little too late"

The two girls smiled as they walked passed them and over to the register to pay for their things. Sasuke and Naruto smiled back, and then walked over to the other end of the store. Sasuke went to look at some cloths, but something caught Naruto's eye in one of the display cases. He was captivated, until an employee's voice broke his trance.

"Do you see something you like, sir?" the man behind the counter asked, keys in hand; ready to open the case.

"Yes that necklace there" he pointed to the thing he was looking at.

The display case click open and the hinges creaked. The employee delicately removed the necklace from its case and placed it into Naruto's hands.

The necklace was beautiful; it had a gold nugget about the size of his pinky. It was rough and deformed, yet smooth and shimmery in the shape of a rectangle. A beautiful twenty-four karat gold piece placed on a gold chain. It just simply seemed to glow.

"How much for this necklace?" Naruto asked.

"It's 90,000 Yen"

The blonde looked over his shoulder; Sasuke was still busy looking at cloths not paying attention to what Naruto was doing. He handed his credit card to the man.

"I'll take it"

Naruto placed the small trinket inside the pocket in his jacket to keep it safe. He walked over to Sasuke and then they left the store.

* * *

The two walked a while until they came to a park. They walked for a little more until they found a bench to sit down on.

Once they were seated Naruto, who sat next to Sasuke, ran his fingers through his raven black hair and kissed the top of his head. Sasuke snuggled closer to Naruto; there was always snuggling and cuddling between them.

"Hey, guess what" Naruto asked as he rested his head on Sasuke's.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he let his head rest on his boyfriend's shoulder; which was more of his arm because Naruto was noticeably taller than him.

"This..." Naruto reached into his jacket pocket with a smile, and pulled out what he had bought earlier. The pendant hung low from his hand, contrasting beautifully with the grey and white snowy landscape.

"Is that..." Sasuke's eyes were wide with surprise and joy.

"...for you," Naruto finished his sentence for him "Yes of course it is"

"Oh you dobe, you shouldn't have!" Sasuke said playfully as he flung his arms around Naruto's neck, rubbing his nose to Naruto's.

"Ah it was nothing teme" Naruto said just as playfully "you want to put it on?"

Sasuke turned around quickly and Naruto fastened the necklace around his neck; the pendant landed right below the base of his collar bone.

"It's beautiful" Sasuke said as he admired the beautiful necklace, stroking it delicately with one of his fingers.

Naruto placed an arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer. Sasuke leaned back into Naruto's arms and rested there. Naruto kissed Sasuke's head and the moved close to his ear.

"I love you" he quietly cooed to Sasuke. A small warm shiver ran down Sasuke's back and he closed his eyes, he loved it when Naruto told him that. He opened his eyes again and saw snow gently floating down from the grey cloud covered sky. Sasuke closed his eyes again and relaxed, he didn't want the wonderful moment to end.

Suddenly Naruto's cell phone went off; it was a reminder that they needed to start heading back to the car. Sasuke let out a long heavy sigh.

"_Another moment gone"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto got up and took Sasuke's hand. The two walked hand in hand all the way back to the car, smiling along the way.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke snuggly sat next to each other in the car with the rest of the guys; Kiba was driving, Shikamaru was in the passenger seat and Choji was to the left of Naruto. Fifteen minutes of the car ride had passed and Sasuke's phone frantically chimed out.

"Oh" Sasuke was a little surprised as he pulled out his phone. "It's my older brother Itachi. I wonder what he wants. Hello Nii-san, what's...?"

Sasuke's face suddenly went from happy, and a little confused, to fear and panic in just mere seconds. Silence filled the car until Naruto decided to speak.

"Sasuke, is everything..." He was unable to finish his sentence.

"We need to go to the hospital now! Please, it's an emergency!" Sasuke was trying his hardest to fight back the tears. Before long he could not hold back the tears any longer and flung himself into Naruto's arms crying hysterically.

"Alright, hold on tight!" Kiba said as he stepped on the gas. They hurried as fast as they could to the hospital, with Naruto trying to comfort Sasuke who was crying helplessly in his arms.


	4. What Could Possibly Go Wrong

**Hello everyone, First of all irony in the chapter name because everything went wrong while I was trying to work on this but the name was picked befor writting the chapter so I use IRONY ATTACK!! But ya well I finally finished the chapter doing the edits and typing took alot longer than I thought, like I said befor my computer got the stupid blue screen of death and it has yet to be fixed. My little bro was being and ass and not let me use his for the longest time but i finnaly got my hands on it and the worked like crazy. Well here is the long awaited chapter I hope you guys like it Please Read and Review I want feedback.**

**-Katsumi the Kitsune**

* * *

The doors of the hospital swung open as the crew walked in. Sasuke was trying his best to remain calm and not have another melt down, similar to the one in the car. They could see Itachi waiting for them at the front desk. He was wearing a white lab coat and talking to one of the nurses. As they approached they could see he had black hair like Sasuke, but very long and pulled back in a small high ponytail, and he was wearing a small pair of glasses that sat just below his eye level.

"Nii-san, Nii-san! Are they all right, what happened?!?" Sasuke was on the verge of tears and now almost running to his brother.

"They got into an accident while they were driving on the freeway. They're both in the E.R. right now," Itachi took his little brother into his arms to comfort him, like a loving older brother should.

"Is there a chance we can see them yet?"Sasuke calmed down a little bit, but he still looked up at his brother with big, sad puppy eyes.

"No, not yet Sasuke-kun, but I know where their room is. How about we go and see how they're doing, ok?" Itachi smiled and then patted him on the head, turned to Naruto "You must be Naruto. Sasuke has told me a lot about you. As you can tell I'm his older brother, Itachi. You can also probably tell I'm one of the doctors on staff here." Itachi extended his hand to shake the blonde's hand.

"Good evening, Itachi." Naruto shook his hand firmly, hopefully to leaving a good impression. In his line of work first impressions were _very_ important, and Itachi was eyeing Naruto cautiously looking for any kind of fault or something that could make him question Naruto's intentions for his brother.

"Well, shall we be off then?" Itachi said as he began to lead the way to the room. As they approached, they saw a nurse with a clip board stepping out.

"This is Okami Kai, she works under me here at the hospital" Itachi said introducing the cute nurse.

"Nice to meet you" The nurse made a short, quick bow.

"So how are they Kai?"

"Well Itachi-Sempi. Right now their condition is stable, a few broken bones, no internal damage, and as of right now they're unconscious because of the morphine I just gave them. In my opinion they definitely got off easy for the kind of accident. Oh, Tsuchi-Sensei doesn't want visitors for them yet" She turned to Sasuke "so sorry Sasuke you can't visit yet."

"Well, looks like they'll be fine for a while." Itachi let out a content sigh and smiled "They're in your good hands Kai"

Out of nowhere "Oh My Juliet" by L.M.C. chimed out. It was Naruto's cell phone. He swiftly flipped open his phone and pressed talk.

"Hello?" he answered. A minute passed with what sounded like muffled yelling coming from the other end of the phone, and then he fluently closed his phone and placed it back into his pocket.

"That was Kakashi, he wants us at the venue now, and he sounded _pissed_!" Naruto's tone was serious and urgent.

Sasuke was torn between staying with his parents, and going with Naruto. He felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder and he looked back to see Itachi smiling kindly at him.

"Some of our relatives are coming to see them soon, and you see I would love to talk to you guys some more," It was like Itachi could read minds "If it's alright, may I tag along?"

"Etooo…we don't have enough room in our car," Naruto said disappointedly, but he really did want to talk to Itachi some more.

"I've got my own car, maybe some of you could ride with me?" Itachi suggested.

"You know that's not a bad idea," Kiba pondered for a moment "how about Shikamaru and I go with Itachi. Choji, Naruto and Sasuke, you guys can go in our car."

* * *

"That sounds like a good plan," Itachi turned to Kai who was filling some papers in the room across the hall "Okami-San, tell Tsuchi-San that I'll take her up on her offer and leave early today" he turned back to the group "So shall we go?"

Choji, Naruto and Sasuke drove off in their small red convertible as Kiba and Shikamaru climbed into Itachi's big, black truck. Itachi closed his door, buckled up and started to back out of the parking space.

"You guys I have a question, how's my little brother doing?" Itachi pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road "From the looks of it, he seems quite attached to Naruto"

"Ya, Sasuke's been doing great. And yes it's the same way with Naruto. Now the two of them just can't live without each other" Kiba chuckled.

"Well my question is, are they going out officially? Because from what it looks like, it seems that they are definitely going out."

"Publically, no. They spend almost every moment possible together, so I figure that's the case. We all know it for a fact but we don't want the media or the fan basis to know, but I can guarantee to you that some fan girls have started to notice something is up, the sneaky little bitches are a lot smarter than we think. Hey Shikamaru, how long have they been together? Like what a week now, right?"

"Sometimes your perception of time is unbelievable Kiba. More like three weeks now, close to a month. Itachi-san, do you mind if I smoke?" Shikamaru pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

"No, go ahead I don't mind."

Shikamaru silently took out a cigarette and lit it. He kept telling everyone he was going to quit but it was unlikely, it was his way of remembering his old teacher who had passed away a few years back. The car was eerily silent for a moment.

"But well I'm impressed." Itachi stated, finally breaking the silence "I've never seen Sasuke so attached to someone. Normally he stays at a distance and keeps to himself, so this kind of thing isn't normal for him." Itachi smiled "But none the less, I'm happy he's finally found someone."

"Don't get me wrong, we're happy for Naruto too," Kiba stared out the window lost in thought "he never has found someone who truly makes him smile the way Sasuke does. I've got my Hinata, Shikamaru has Ino, and Choji has his girl. So you see we were beginning to think he would never find someone. We've been friends since grade school and he's always kinda been the loner. He would get picked on a lot, but he always was smiling and happy like nothing is wrong. He's always been good at that. Even now we have a hard time telling what's really going on in his head."

Silence enveloped the car again. A few minutes passed again with the still silence holding the car and its occupants hostage once again. It slowly went from a pondering quiet to an awkward silence that started to eat away at the passengers in the car.

"Well it definitely is good to know that they're happy, you could say they're quite _gay _together," it took a minute until Shikamaru and Kiba got the full double meaning to Itachi's words, once they got it they busted out laughing. "Oh, before I forget, where exactly are you guys going? You never did tell me."

"Let's see we have a concert at the ummmmmm ..." Kiba scratched his head trying to remember the name of the venue.

"We're going to the C.C. Lemon Hall Kiba, how many times do we have to tell you" Shikamaru blew another puff of smoke and then shook his head in dissatisfaction.

"Isn't Ramen Revolution playing there _tonight_? Wait a minute, you're not _that_ Shikamaru and Kiba?" Itachi did a mental face palm, he knew he recognized them how could he be so stupid.

"Ok fine. We aren't" Kiba said as he showed a wide toothy grin and Shikamaru gave a small smirk.

"Well won't this be a story to tell the ladies at the hospital, most of them are big fans. Oh, but you don't have to worry I won't mention anything to them. If I did they probably wouldn't leave me alone. So I definitely don't want that, so my lips are sealed" Itachi zipped his lips and threw away the imaginary key. Kiba laughed hysterically, the motion remained him of a time when they were in grade school he hinted about it to Shikamaru who grinned widely. He began tell Itachi the story and exactly how much trouble they got into, the rest of the ride to the concert hall.

* * *

The group walked through the back doors of the venue just as Kakashi was getting ready to call them and chew them out for being late _again_. Naruto stayed back stage with Sasuke during the warm up and only came out when he absolutely had to, Itachi stayed with Sasuke during the concert but because it was a long concert they came back stage every once and a while for breaks. During those times the band and Itachi would leave the dressing room to give Naruto some privacy to comfort Sasuke.

Naruto sat forward on the black leather couch of the dressing room with Sasuke cradled in his lap like a child.

"So are you feeling any better or do you want me to stay a little longer?"Naruto asked in his most calming, soothing voice as he pulled Sasuke closer to him.

"I guess I feel a little better..." Sasuke curled up more, and then buried his head into Naruto's chest. He didn't want him to leave, he felt safe in his arms but he knew he shouldn't be so selfish.

"I'll stay as long as I can." Naruto rested his cheek on top of Sasuke's head and than gently kissed his nose. He knew Sasuke didn't want him to leave so he was trying his best to console him.

Sasuke's breathing slowly became more relaxed and shallower. His body became more relaxed as well showing signs that he was beginning to fall asleep.

"Have I ever told you that you smell like Jasmine, and Lavender?" His words sounded slurred almost dazed "It smells nice."

"Well, you remind me of Forget-Me-Nots and Violets. Now go to sleep" Naruto whispered softly into Sasuke's ear. He began to hum a lullaby his mom and dad used to sing to him when he was a baby, and then within a few minutes Sasuke was out cold.

The sleeping Sasuke was curled up close to Naruto, while Naruto gently stroked his hair. The stage manager silently opened the door to the dressing room to by chance catch a glimpse of the loving couple. Despite her impulse to have a meltdown she remained calm. Naruto took notice and knew what she was here for. He smiled and decided to have a little "fun" with the opportunity that was given to him. He quietly laid Sasuke down and covered him with a blanket. He gently kissed Sasuke's forehead in plain view of the lady watching. He turned to face her and her face was a bright ruby red and she was attempting not to stare. He walked out of the room and Itachi came in to take his place. It was the last part of the show so after they would leave and go to the hotel for some much needed rest.

* * *

Sasuke began to fidget in his sleep and then let out a small yawn. He repositioned his head on his comfy pillow, which he soon realized was Naruto's lap. They somehow made their way into the hotel room without his knowing. Sasuke's heads was in Naruto's lap who was on the couch watching T.V.

"Hello sleepy head" Naruto greeted the sleepy neko lovingly as he moved a lock of hair out of Sasuke's eyes.

"Mmmph, what time is it?" Sasuke sleepily rubbed his eyes. He then he made his way into Naruto's lap and rested his sleepy head on his chest.

"It's about two in the morning, love" Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead and wrapped his arms around him. They sat in quite silence for a few moments until Sasuke spoke up.

"Hey Naruto, at the concert right before I fell I heard you humming something. It was really pretty. What was it?" He innocently, asked not knowing the reaction to come next.

"Oh just something my parents used to sing to me when I was a child." He smiled gently and lovingly, his eyes mirrored the expression but deep down they looked hurt and in pain. Sasuke almost felt bad for asking, he was going to apologize but Naruto didn't give him the chance.

"Oh hey, ya know for someone who says they're a light sleeper you didn't even stir once when we moved you to the car, and into the room." He was trying to change the subject, so Sasuke decided that it wasn't best to pry. Naruto would tell him if he wanted to and when he wanted to. "I only wonder what you could have been dreaming about to keep you that asleep for that long?" he leaned his face closer to Sasuke's with a fiendish look on his face.

"You, of course" his cheeks were brushed with a light shade of pink; it was kind of childish and embarrassing. He would be mortified if Naruto found out. His cheeks slowly became more colorful as he felt Naruto come closer his, Naruto looked like he was about to rape him.

"Nani? What about me?" he gently rubbed noses with Sasuke to kinda of tease and toy with him.

"I-I can't remember." the shade of red on Sasuke's face immediately changed to the darkest shade of crimson. Why did Naruto insist on teasing him like this? He knew what it did to him.

"Maybe this will help jog your memory?" At this point Naruto's face was _extremely _close to Sasuke's.

Naruto gently kissed Sasuke, once, then twice and then again until their kiss became longer and more passionate. Sasuke moved so that he was on his knees on Naruto's lap with his hands on Naruto's chest. Naruto wrapped one arm around Sasuke's waist, and his other hand behind his head. Lack of air caused them to break their kiss, but they looked into each other's eyes and then kissed again with more passion and enthusiasm than the last kiss. Naruto picked Sasuke up bridal style and got up off the sofa. Sasuke was cradled in Naruto's arms and they were both gasping for air heavily. Naruto walked into the bedroom and quickly closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Well I hope You guys liked the chapter Chapter 6 will u nfortunatly be on hiatis for a while I have a little written but it's not even close to being done and school comes first but here is a little side note on the flowers used.**

**Sasuke's flowers both mean something in the language of flowers, Forget-Me-Nots mean "True Love". Violets, speifcaly Blue ones, mean Faithfulness.**

**Naruto's flowers are diffrent herbs that their sent can influence diffrengt kinds of dreams, Lavander can influence peaceful dreams, and Jasmin can influence Romantic dreams.**

**Remember R&R**


End file.
